1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and a cured film.
2. Related Art
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following structure and an image is formed by the following processes. Specifically, a material on which image is formed is obtained by charging the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor by a charging unit; selectively discharging the charged surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor by exposing to light in an image-wise manner to form an electrostatic latent image thereon; developing the latent image by attaching a toner thereto using a developing unit to form a toner image; and transferring the toner image onto an image-receiving medium using a transfer unit.
In recent years, an electrophotographic photoreceptor (organic photoreceptor) using an organic photoconductive material has been prevailed.